


two suns ready

by flores_falsas



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, pls don't kill me this is a self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flores_falsas/pseuds/flores_falsas
Summary: in which mitsuru and ren (oc) spend a summer's afternoon togetherthey read through the first chapter with little qualms, an odd yawn here and there accompanied by mutters about the heat and the story itself. the two girls sat in peace, basking in the sun like cats, their eyes skimming through a wonderland of letters and paragraphs. the comfortable silence of the room gave a feel of security, the girls basking in each others' company.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/OC
Kudos: 2





	two suns ready

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for a fandom wow  
> why did i write a self-insert? no fuckin clue  
> if you know me irl no you don't  
> also just to clear up, the ren in this fic is not p5 protag!! she's just an original character!
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!

the dormitory was unbearably warm, the summer heat laying its rays upon the two situated on the large bed in mitsuru's bedroom. the air was stuffy and unpleasant, the AC trying but failing miserably to keep it cool.  
the two in the middle of the bed played solitaire, cards flipping down at repeating intervals. ren nakahara stared into the eyes of the kirijo heiress, a mischievous look gracing her face. said heiress stared back, stony faced, the poker face switched on.

a flip of the cards.  
a win had occurred.

"damn mitsuru-kun, you're good!" ren smiled, holding out a hand towards the redhead. mitsuru only smiled, taking said hand and shaking it.  
"you played just as admirably, nakahara. you're a tough opponent, i applaud you."  
ren's smile grew into a grin, drawing her hand back and collecting the cards.  
"i try. you up for another round?"  
"perhaps later, the room makes it far too stuffy to concentrate. speaking of which, why didn't you depart to the pool with the others? surely it must be more fun than to play card games with me in this heat all afternoon." the redhead questioned, a bemused look upon her face.  
ren smiled, "we haven't hung out in a while, not to mention i really can't be arsed to go out. the heat makes it so tiring, you know what i mean?"  
"indeed i do. i appreciate you staying with me, spending time with you is always a pleasure," mitsuru lightly smiled, grabbing a book from her bedside table as ren put away the cards.  
"im happy to hear it!" she smirked, peering at the book mitsuru brought out.

"ah! good thinking mitsuru-kun, we haven't read together in a while! good choice too - jane eyre is a great read."  
mitsuru only smiled, turning said book to the first page and scooting over to the left. ren lazily clambered over to the spot provided, the musty air slowly getting warmer.  
"you ready?" the redhead asked the girl beside her, positioning the book so that they could both see the page clearly. ren nodded, slipping on a pair of reading glasses.

they read through the first chapter with little qualms, an odd yawn here and there accompanied by mutters about the heat and the story itself. the two girls sat in peace, basking in the sun like cats, their eyes skimming through a wonderland of letters and paragraphs. the comfortable silence of the room gave a feel of security, the girls basking in each others' company. 

it was throughout the second and third chapter when mitsuru noticed the sleepy haze the summer heat laid upon them. ever so often, ren's head would bob up and down, her eyes unfocused and sleepy. she would shake her head awake at times at random intervals, but would slip back into the that tired gaze in no time. mitsuru had to admit, her eyes were also slipping, not the extent in which ren was, although the feeling was starting to creep up on the redhead nevertheless. the sun beat down relentlessly, the heat finally getting to them. 

the beginning of the fourth chapter was when mitsuru felt a weight on her shoulder as she attempted to read though the passage the page provided. she turned her head towards the weight, her tired eyes widening.  
ren had drifted off, deep breaths flowing through her mouth, her eyes locked shut. her brown hair lightly tickled mitsuru's neck, lips slightly parted to let out her breaths.

mitsuru would've gone as bright as her hair if it weren't for the sleepy haze she found herself in.

instead, she let a tired yet fond smile grace her lips, gently slipping off ren's glasses to make her a bit more comfortable. with that, she returned to the book, a small blush creeping on her face. not long after, she fell victim to the heat's sleeping spell, resting her weary head upon the girl beside her.

-

ren's eyes slowly fluttered open, a yawn creeping up her throat. her whole body felt warm - not in the horrible sticky way the sun would project onto one, but rather, gentle, more cosy rather than blistering. at that point, ren would've drifted back to sleep.  
that is, if she didn't notice the smell of flowery perfume that belonged to one person she knew so close by.

at that moment it all clicked.

ren's face became the reddest she thinks it has ever become, the scent of her sweet perfume becoming a little overwhelming.  
they had fallen asleep on each other.  
ren's eyes scrambled over to the clock next on mitsuru's bedside table. 15:24PM was the time it read, indicating they'd been resting for around an hour or so. holy s h i t.

the heiress beside her stirred, ren nearly jumping out of her skin. mitsuru's eyes opened ever so slightly, sighing lightly in contentment.  
ren turned to face her, her blush worsening by the second.  
"erm, mitsuru-kun, can we lay down?" she managed to slur out, the fatigue creeping over her. mitsuru turned to face her, still half asleep. she nodded sleepily, the book falling out of her tired hands. ren nodded in acknowledgement.

the pair laid down on the large bed, the book laying to the side discarded. they shifted between themselves in their hazy states, clinging onto each other, legs entwined. ren's head laid upon mitsuru's chest, the redhead lazily putting a hand behind ren's head and the other snaked around her waist. ren nuzzled in close, stuffing her face in the crook of mitsuru's neck. the two were intertwined - a mess of limbs and hot summer warmth. 

unsurprisingly, it didn't take long for them to drift back into a deep slumber.


End file.
